yakushokudistpiari_gesellshaftbluefandomcom-20200214-history
Tolza Godolschleim
|jpname = トルザ |romaji = Toruza |gender = Male |status = Alive |eyecolor = Yellow |haircolor = Black |occupation = Subjugator |affiliation = His team |teammates = Cupire (former) Dougie (former) Vereaux (former) ArchieChapter 2 Tenmuo (former)Chapter 2 |manga debut = Chapter 1}} Truza (トルザ Toruza) is the protagonist of Yakushoku Distpiari. He is a Subjugator. He is a quite guy and frequently looks for teammates. He almost never fights due to his position as an Subjugator. His main skill is Hero Compensation.Chapter 1 Appearance Truza has black hair and dark-ish yellow eyes. He has Christian Cross under his left eye. He has holes in his hands for some reasons. His clothes are composed of a jacket with dark blue hood with a "X" which seems to be blood. He wears brownish pants. He has boxes around his waist. He wears blue boots with red laces. For almost the whole time, Truza keeps his hood his head. He carries around a big sword with him. grave: By using his skill, Truza's hair turns from black to white. His hair also becomes wavy and disheveled. His irises turn gold and scleras turn black. The cross on his face also becomes darker and seems to bleed.Chapter 3 Personality Truza is a calm person. He acts nice towards his teammates. He seems careless about his teammates' death and simply searches for a new team instead. History Truza walked into a bar and spoke to the bartender. He was rudely interrupted by Almy Ladarbasqur then he sorts of ignore her and puts on his earphones. He tells her to leave now and Almy responses by throwing a bomb at him, causing him to fall on to the ground. He tells her he can't have someone like her on his team. Dougie saves Truza. He tells him he was the victim this time. Cupire asks Truza if he's injured, but he was fine and states that his clothes he bought yesterday are ruined. He comes at Almy in a fast speed. He introduces his teammates to her. He tells the bartender he'll pay for the repairs. He then tells Almy to be good as his teammates to fight the Demon Overlord. His words scare Almy. He is talking to his teammates. He tells them "strength in numbers" rule doesn't always apply as he is walking with them. He is looking at a hologram from the hole in his right hand. He is interrupted by Cupire. After hearing her out, he pets her on her hat and tells her to get some rest while she can. He said they can talk about the past after they've made some time for each other. He has something for her to do. He and his teammates come to the mission. He tells the M.O.N.star Blueslime is above them. He holds his blade and takes his hand away from it. He is looking as his teammates fight. After his teammates die, he skills the Blueslime on his own and thanks them. He looks at Almy and asks if she still want to be his teammate. He tells her he doesn't want to ever see again and leaves the place to get new teammates.Chapter 1 He is talking to his new teammates. He is looking at a hologram from the hole in his right hand. Archie asks to see it, but Truza declines. He tells his teammates to stay tonight in the new they came to. He agrees with Tenmuo that they need increase their numbers. In a store of weapons, he is reading names of things from a book. He is looking at Archie facing off a M.O.N.star Blue-Golem. He is impressed by her victory. He says he can't see why she asked. He says he has no reasons to draw his sword when he has strong comrades like her. Truza asks walking around with a cool sword is cool, right. A guy appears saying Truza is a Subjugator and that on the picture, it's him. Truza doesn't answer. Truza says Archie just another member of his team when she was called his girlfriend. The guy requests to be on his team. He begs to be joined in Truza's team. Truza draws his sword after hearing that guy saying "save the world". He says their one and only aim is the demon lord. During the night, Truza is using his hand to look at the "eye in the sky". He ignores Archie who was showing her underwear. He says she'll understand soon enough when ask how he chooses his comrades. He is kissed by Archie. He sleeps with her in bed without clothes on. She questions him why is called a Subjugator. He answers because he is not very courageous. Chapter 2 Frodor begs to become Truza's teammate. Later, after Truza accepts Frodor as a teammate, they go on a mission. After Tenmuo's death and Archie's leg is severed, Truza kills Frodor with his sword, activating his skill, "Hero Compensation".Chapter 3 After Truza transforms using Hero Compensation, he explains his powers, using a story about heroes growing stronger after an ally dies, and his reasons for choosing his teammates. He says that he chooses the ones he thinks would die the quickest so he can gain power, the strongest who he can rely on to fight on his behalf and the ones he thinks are uncontrollable are left out of the loop. He realizes that he is twenty levels lower than the Blue Dragon M.O.N.star so he walks over to Archie in order to kill her. He then states that a Subjugator is a hero while everyone else is fodder which pisses Archie off. She screams and lectures him on his actions then Truza claims he's going to keep using his powers until he defeats everything in his path. He kills her after she cries, absorbed her level then killed the Blue Dragon. He breaks down after killing his teammates and Danger arrives to reassure Truza that he's doing the right thing as a Subjugator, despite his teammates demise. Truza puts himself together then leaves to recruit new members.Chapter 4 Equipment Weapons Truza carries a big sword. He uses it to activate his skill, Hero Compensation. Skills * Hero Compensation (grave): By killing a comrade, Truza can transform. Truza's hair turns from black to white. His hair also becomes wavy. His irises turn gold and scleras turn black. The cross on his face also becomes darker and seems to bleed.Chapter 3 It could be possible the move is named as a antonym to "brave" as Subjugators are not very courageous and use others' lives to get power-ups. Trivia * The whitening of Truza's hair and his black scleras during Hero Compensation is similar to Ken Kaneki after torture, though much more similar to Arata Kasuga whose Magic King transformation, Astral Trinity who shares scar/crack under an eye.[http://tokyoghoul.wikia.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki Ken Kaneki (Tokyo Ghoul)][http://trinity-seven.wikia.com/wiki/Arata_Kasuga Arata Kasuga (Trinity Seven)] References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Subjugators